Pilihan
by Mikakikukeko
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika ia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi sahabatnya menyukai orang lain. Apakah yang akan dipilihnya? Persahabatannya atau cinta yang belum pasti?\SasuSaku/ For: Aika Yuki-chan / Chapter 4 OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

**Pilihan**

**.**

**(Birthday fic for Aika Yuki-chan)**

**Bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika ia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi sahabatnya menyukai orang lain. Apakah yang akan dipilihnya? Persahabatannya atau cinta yang belum pasti?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this story is mine.**

**Have a nice read!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION!**

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat. Ia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya saat ini. Hatinya seperti bergejolak dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sakura berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya dengan menarik napas sekuat-kuatnya.

'Seharusnya aku tidak perlu kesana,'sesal gadis berambut merah muda itu.

_**Flashback**_

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda merasakan sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Di hadapannya sekarang berdiri seorang Uchiha, sedang memeluk seorang gadis berambut merah. Karin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang karena di peluk Sasuke.

Keduanya menjadi tontonan siswa-siswi yang sedang berada di kantin. Ada beberapa yang tersedak, ada juga yang menatap iri. Semua di sana terbengong-bengong atas kejadian tersebut. Sasuke? Cowok ter-_cool_, tercuek, dan ter-ter lainnya itu mau menolong Karin yang akan ketumpahan segelas limun. Tumben bukan? Biasanya juga dia cuek. Kenapa jadi peduli begini?

Sakura yang kebetulan di hadapan Sasuke, menatap dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Sasuke yang masih melakukan kegiatan awalnya—memeluk Karin—juga menatap mata Sakura. _Onyx_ dan _Emerald_ saling berpandangan.

Sakura sesegera mungkin menghindari tatapan pria tersebut. Sasuke yang sadar apa yang dilakukannya,langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Karin. "Berhati-hatilah,"katanya pada gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Karin menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan merona, "I-iya. _Arigatou_ Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Karin yang kegirangan karena mendapatkan pelukan dari Uchiha dingin tersebut.

_**End of flashback**_

Sakura tahu, Sasuke melakukannya karena ia menyukai Karin. Sakura dan Sasuke merupakan sahabat dan tetangga sejak kecil. Sasuke hanya bersikap terbuka pada Sakura. Ia juga memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia menyukai karin.

Sakura, sebenarnya sakit mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus. Air matanya berusaha ia tahan, agar tidak terjatuh saat itu. Ia tidak mau Sasuke tahu, bahwa Sakura menyukainya. Sakura sadar bahwa ia hanyalah sahabat Sasuke. Ia sudah cukup berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena ia dapat seakrab ini dengan Sasuke, walau tidak lebih.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu perasaan Sakura. Ia hanya merasa bahwa setiap di dekat Sakura ia dapat menceritakan semua yang ada di pikirannya. Hatinya merasa tenang bila berada di dekat Sakura. Ia selalu dapat tersenyum di depan gadis itu. Walau gadis itu tidak mengetahuinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke selalu bersama. Tapi Sakura tahu, ini tidak akan lama. Jika Sasuke memiliki Karin, ia tidak akan dapat mendekati Sasuke lagi. Ia mengharapkan Sasuke melihatnya bukan sebagai sahabat saja. Melainkan sebagai seorang perempuan. Ia memahami, kalau nantinya Sasuke tidak tahu dan tidak akan mengetahui perasaannya saat ini.

***Pilihan***

"Sasuke," kata Sakura saat ia berada di kamar Sasuke. Ia sudah biasa bermain ke rumah Sasuke. Gadis itu bahkan tahu seluk beluk rumah Sasuke yang luas itu. Kadang, Sasuke yang berkunjung ke rumah Sakura Sakura, tapi kali ini Sakura yang berada di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_ hanya menjawab, "Hn?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Sedang mengirimkan SMS pada Karin," Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _handphone_.

Sakura terkejut. Hatinya kembali tersayat oleh perkataan Sasuke. SMS? Sasuke bahkan tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura. Selalu Sakura yang mengirim pesan dahulu, itupun tidak pernah dibalas Sasuke. "Oh, begitu. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa," katanya cepat dan langsung berlari dan menutup pintu kamar Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke menengok pada Sakura yang sudah menutup pintu, menghela napas dan kembali berkutat dengan _handphone_-nya.

Sakura berlari menuruni tangga. Ia tidak mau ada yang melihat wajahnya yang sedang menangis saat ini. Saat ia akan membuka pintu keluar, ibu Sasuke datang, "Lho? Mau pulang Sakura? Cepat sekali."

"Iya _Baa-chan_, aku harus jaga rumah. Karena ayah dan ibu sedang pergi," kata Sakura tanpa memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini saja Sakura-_chan_? Agar kau tidak sendiri disana," tawar Mikoto, ibu Sasuke pada Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak usah _Baa-chan_. Aku tidak mau merepotkan _Baa-chan_, terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu." Sakura berbalik dan membungkuk sedikit, kemudian ia langsung berlari keluar.

"Sakura-_chan_? Sepertinya dia menangis tadi. Kenapa dia ya," Mikoto merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang sudah dianggap anaknya sendiri.

***Pilihan***

"Sasuke..."

Malam menjunjukkan pukul 08.00 malam. Sakura mencoba berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Matanya masih agak merah karena menangis. Ia memang cengeng.

Padahal ia selalu berpikir, untuk apa ia menangis hanya karena seorang lelaki?

Bahkan lelaki itu tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman. Mengenaskan, huh?

Perlahan gadis itu mengusap air matanya dan bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Tidak mudah menangis lagi. Ia berjalan lesu ke arah ruang tamu yang didominasi warna _soft pink_ tersebut.

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera membuka pintu, dan dihadapannya ada Sasuke, orang yang seharian ini ia pikirkan. Kenapa pada saat yang tidak tepat orang ini datang?

"Sa—," belum sempat gadis bermabut merah muda ini menyelesaikan kata-katanya, si lelaki sudah berbicara duluan.

"Hn. Aku kemari untuk menginap. Aku disuruh ibu untuk menemanimu agar tidak sendirian," Sasuke memotong ucapan Sakura dengan cepat dan wajah datarnya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir kesal, "Kau dan _Baa-chan_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa kok jaga rumah sendiri. Aku jadi merasa jadi anak umur 5 tahun yang ditinggal sendiri saja."

Sasuke menaikkan alis tidak percaya karena tingkah Sakura yang kesal dan seolah-olah sok jagoan itu. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura tidak menatap Sasuke dan langsung menggeserkan posisinya, agar Sasuke dapat masuk. "Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Diluar dingin," katanya pelan, tanpa senyum.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah _stoic_ andalannya. Ia tidak menoleh pada Sakura yang selangkah di belakangnya.

"Belum. Aku malas," jawab Sakura seenaknya. Ia sungguh bingung ingin berkata apa pada lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Kita makan," Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang makan, dan meletakkan bungkusan yang di bawanya.

Sakura diam tidak bergerak. Sasuke yang sadar langsung mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa?"

Sakura membuang muka, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo,"katanya sambil berlalu. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu melihat perhatian dari sahabatnya.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Sesaat, Sasuke menyadari wajah Sakura memerah saat memalingkan wajahnya, 'kenapa dia?' Namun ia diam dan tidak bertanya apapun.

.

.

Sasuke meletakkan piring bekas makannya di tempat cuci yang disinggahi oleh Sakura saat ini. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura mencuci piring dengan lekat.

Sakura yang merasa di lihati menoleh, "Ke-kenapa?" Ia gugup saat dilihat Sasuke seperti itu. "Kau ke ruang keluarga saja, Sasuke. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu," tambahnya sambil memalingkan muka cepat dengan tatapan sedih. Perasaannya kembali meluap.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan kaku, ia terlalu penasaran dengan Sakura yang selalu memalingkan muka seolah tidak mau menatapnya. Ia berjalan sampai mulut dapur dan berhenti di sana.

Ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu?

Belum sempat Sasuke berpikir lebih jauh lagi, terdengar suara pekikan kecil dari sahabtnya itu. Ia segera berbalik memasuki dapur.

Disana, ia melihat Sakura terduduk di lantai sedang menangis, sambil menatapi pecahan piring yang terjatuh. Kedua tangannya ia remas, dan sedang meneteskan darah. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan berjongkok. Matanya menatap cemas keadaan Sakura, karena belum pernah gadis itu bersikap begitu aneh.

Dipegangnya kedua tangan Sakura agar gadis itu tidak menghindar darinya, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Jawab yang jujur Saku—" Ia tahu, Sakura pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan ia sangat ingin tahu pikiran sahabatnya saat ini.

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang," Sakura berkata lirih. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Tapi dia tidak mengetahui perasaanku, aku merasa diriku menjadi lemah karenanya," mata _emerald-_nya berubah menjadi sayu.

Sasuke terdiam mematung di depan Sakura. Raut wajah cemas miliknya berubah, perasaannya bercampur jadi satu. Antara kaget, bingung, dan sedih. Ya, Uchiha sekarang merasa sedih karena sahabatnya seperti ini. Ia merasa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura. Ia selalu mementingkan perasaannya sendiri, tidak tahu bahwa Sakura sedang terluka. Sakura sedang membutuhkannya, sementara ia seolah tidak perduli dengan Sakura.

Sahabat macam apa yang meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri ketika terkena masalah?

Sasuke merasa ia terlalu terobsesi dengan cintanya. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak perduli keadaan Sakura. Padahal Sakura yang selalu mengerti dirinya. Sakura selalu menyemangati dan tersenyum tulus untuknya. "Sakura, _gomen_," ucapnya pelan pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura menghentikan tangisannya dan membelalakkan mata, "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Belum pernah Sasuke mengeluarkan kata maaf selama ini.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah dengan pandangan kaku, "Aku selalu mementingkan diriku sendiri Saku. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik."

"Kata siapa? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku Sasuke. Sudah ah, kau ini. Yang seharusnya sedih dan menangis kan aku. Kok jadi kamu?" elak Sakura dan sebisa mungkin ia menyembunyikan raut sedihnya dengan senyum ceria. 'Kau adalah sahabatku Sasuke. Aku akan lebih tersiksa bila melihatmu seperti ini. Kau pantas bahagia.' Katanya tulus dalam hati.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum samar, "Kau selalu begitu."

***Pilihan***

Sasuke yang mengobati luka Sakura mencoba bertanya, "Kau sedang suka pada siapa?" Saat ini mereka sedang di kamar Sakura.

"Hmm... Kamu mengenalnya kok," jawab Sakura ragu. Ia tidak mau berbohong, tapi juga tidak mau bilang yang sebenarnya.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang membalut luka Sakura dengan perban. Hatinya berdenyut aneh saat Sakura mengatakan 3 kata tadi.

"Ya." ia tersenyum kecut. Sesegera mungkin ia memasang wajah biasa dan berkata, "Sasuke, kau tidak pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan membersihkan peralatan pengobatannya. "Menginap," gumamnya seraya menutup kotak berwarna putih berisi obat-obatan.

"Lalu kau mau tidur dimana?" tanya Sakura bingung. Pasalnya rumahnya hanya punya dua kamar dan satu kamar lainnya adalah milik orang tuanya.

"Kamarmu?" jawabnya cuek. Ia sedang berusaha fokus pada siaran berita televisi di depannya.

Sakura membelalakan _Emerald-_nya, "Jangan bercanda." Jantungnya nyaris copot mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendekat pada Sakura, "Kata siapa aku bercanda?"

Sakura gelagapan dan bergerak mundur dengan wajah memerah, tangannya yang habis diobati dan dibalut ia tekankan pada seprai kasurnya. Ia meringis sakit sambil berkata, "Kau tidur di kamar orang tuaku saja..."

Ia perlahan menjauhi wajah Sakura dan beranjak ke sofa samping kasur Sakura. "Aku tidur di sini." Lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu sendiri juga merasa sungkan jika harus tidur di kamar orang tua Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil aku ya." Sakura mengambil selimut untuk Sasuke dan beranjak naik ke tempat tidurnya sendiri, kemudian berbaring menghadap sofa Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke sambil membelakangi wajah Sakura. Ia tidak biasa tidur jika ada wajah menghadap ke arahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada suara diantara keduanya, Sakura mengira Sasuke sudah tidur. Ia melirik tubuh Sasuke yang tenang di ujung sana dengan napasnya yang teratur.

Hening.

Perlahan, gadis berambut merah muda itumerangkak bangun dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke yang tertidur di sofa. Ia memandang wajah Sasuke dari samping dan sedikit menunduk dan berbisik pelan, "Selamat tidur Sasuke." setelah itu ia naik ke ranjangnya dan beranjak tidur.

Sementara Sasuke? Ia ternyata masih belum tidur dari tadi, sehingga ia mendengar bisikan Sakura. Mata _onyx-_nya terbuka dan menatap Sakura yang berbaring di seberang sofa nya saat ini.

Saat ia mencoba menggeserkan tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di punggungnya dan dilihatnya itu adalah sebuah buku yang _cover-_nya cukup tebal dan berwarna _soft pink_.

Penasaran, ia membuka buku tersebut dan matanya bergulir ke sebuah tulisan yang ia kenal. Tulisan Sakura. Mata _onyx-_nya sedikit mengernyit ketika membaca tulisan tersebut.

**Kau, bagaikan matahari yang menyinari duniaku.**

**Kau selalu hadir di setiap mimpiku.**

**Kau seperti canduku.**

**Aku tidak mengelak ketika aku tahu,**

**Aku mencintaimu, sepenuh hatiku.**

**Tapi aku terlalu takut, takut kau pergi.**

**Kau menyukainya, aku tahu itu.**

**Tapi perasaanku tidak bisa kupungkiri.**

**Aku mencintaimu, sungguh.**

**Mengertilah,**

**Perasaanku ini.**

**S ^ S**

"..." Sasuke hanya diam sambil memandangi torehan tulisan ini.

Sakura sendiri ternyata membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia tidak mendengar apapun suara dari sahabat yang disukainya tersebut. Hening, tanpa suara. Seolah lelaki itu tidak berada disana.

Perlahan, air mata gadis itu kembali mengalir dan membasahi bantal yang ia tiduri saat ini. rasa sakit itu kembali datang, menjalar ke seluruh permukaan hatinya dan menembusnya perlahan-lahan dengan tajam.

Lain dengan lelaki yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Jika saja gadis itu menoleh sedikiiit saja, ia mungkin akan menemukan kalau buku rahasianya ditemukan oleh orang yang disukainya.

Sayangnya gadis itu tidka menoleh dan hanya berusaha menahan isakan.

Isakan dari bibir, berusaha ia tahan sekuat tenaga. Ia segera membuka mulutnya dan mengambil napas panjang. Kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya, dengan senyum sekaligus air mata yang terjatuh.

'Ya sudahlah...' batinnya berusaha tabah.

Selamat malam Sasuke, Sakura.

Sebentar lagi, awal dari cerita kalian akan dimulai.

.

.

**-To be continued-**

**Aika Yuki-chan** semoga kau suka ya dengan hadiah tidak seberapa ini... :') Selamat ulang tahun... :D maafkan daku yang begitu terlambat ini... Malu banget ga bisa tepat waktu _publish_-nya...XO

_Fic_ pertamaaa... XD #ditaboki

Wahahahaaaa... Bagaimana menurut kalian? Aku merasa cerita ini sedikit aneh dan ga jelas. =="a *reader:trus kenapa di _publish_!* Habisnya... Aku ingin sekali membuat cerita seperti ini. Sedikit mirip dengan ceritaku waktu SD *curcol* aku juga kayak Sakura gitu, bingung harus apa. Tapi ya ga sampe ditabok-tabok juga menegangkan gitu, wkwkwkkwwkkkk...*Author mulai gila karna mengenang masa lalu* Lupakan

Jadi apa pendapat kalian? Apa kurang memuaskan? Aku masih perlu banyak belajar dari _senpai-senpai_ di FFn. Jadi tolong kasih masukkan ya. *puppy eyes*

REVIEW! :D

Mikitochifuka


	2. Chapter 2

**Pilihan**

**.**

**(Birthday fic for Aika Yuki-chan)**

**Bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika ia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi sahabatnya menyukai orang lain. Apakah yang akan dipilihnya? Persahabatannya atau cinta yang belum pasti?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this story is mine.**

**Have a nice read!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION!**

Sampai pagi, Sasuke belum bisa menutup matanya untuk tidur. Sejak malam ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil berfikir kejadian semalam. Pikirannya sangat kacau, ia bingung.

Siapa yang sebenarnya dia suka?

Lelaki berambut _raven _ini bingung. Padahal sebelumnya ia merasa ia menyukai Karin, tapi setelah membaca catatan—diary—Sakura kenapa ia jadi ragu akan perasaannya pada Karin?

Sementara Sasuke frustasi karena perasaanya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah bangun. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang saat ini berantakan dan seperti kurang tidur tersebut. "Sasuke? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti orang yang belum tidur semalaman. Kau begadang ya?" tebakan Sakura tepat sasaran.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, tapi ia dengan cepat mengendalikan situasi. "Hn,"gumamnya tak jelas kemudian bangkit dari pembaringannya. "Pinjam handuk," katanya datar.

Sakura mengambil handuk dari lemari dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Apa kau bawa seragam?" Ia membereskan selimut yang dipakai Sasuke semalam.

"Hn," gumamnya sekali lagi sambil membongkar tas yang ia bawa semalam di seberang sofa. Ia mengeluarkannya dengan cepat dan tepat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau pakai kamar mandi di depan ya. Aku juga harus mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan," tutur Sakura selesai membereskan selimut dan beranjak mengambil handuk merah miliknya sendiri.

"Hn," ia beranjak keluar tapi berbalik lagi. Ada yang ingin ditanyakannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hmm?" belum sampai Sasuke berkata sesuatu, Sakura sudah bergumam duluan, seolah ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeleng datar dan menyampirkan handuk di bahunya. "Mandi sana," katanya singkat. Padahal ia mau bertanya soal perasaan Sakura, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku mandi, tapi kau keluar dari kamarku dulu," ucap Sakura dengan nada aneh. Ia heran mengapa sahabatnya ini masih tetap berdiri mematung di ujung pintu.

"..."

***Pilihan***

Sakura yang telah menyelesaikan mandinya langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Kebiasaan kalau saat memasak, ia akan menyanyikan lagu sesuai dengan perasaannya saat ini. Suara Sakura sangat merdu. Dan kebetulan Sasuke mendengarnya saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. "Bagaimana caranya agar kamu tahu bahwa, kau lebih dari indah di dalam hati ini. Lewat lagu ini, kuingin kamu mengerti aku sayang kamu kuingin bersamamu..."(*)

"Aku tahu kok," gumam Sasuke pelan, tapi terdengar oleh telinga Sakura.

"Eh, tahu apa?" Sakura menoleh sambil memegang spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak." Sasuke mendadak gugup. 'Heh? Uchiha Sasuke gugup? Yang benar saja.' katanya dalam hati.

Sakura diam dan mulai sibuk dengan masakannya. Ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka saat ini.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Menggeluti perasaan masing-masing. Hingga di sekolah, mereka tetap diam tanpa banyak kata. Anak-anak sampai bingung. Biasanya mereka sering bertengkar, tapi kali ini mereka berdua jadi diam begini. Kalau Sasuke masih wajar, dia kan anaknya tidak banyak bicara. Tapi Sakura ini yang mencemaskan, dia kan anaknya ceria.

"Oy, _forehead_! Kok diam saja?" Ino ikutan bingung karena sahabatnya mendadak diam. Ia mendekati sahabtnya yang berambut merah muda dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Haaaah..." Sakura hanya menghela nafas tidak mengindahkan perkataan Ino. Pikirannya sedang penuh saat ini.

"Woi, kau kenapa?" Ino makin cemas saat pertanyaan darinya tidak dipedulikan sang sahabat.

"_Pig_, aku ingin melupakannya," katanya—Sakura—tiba-tiba. Ia memangku dagunya dengan kedua lengan tangannya.

Ino terkejut, "Sasuke? Bukannya kau sangat menyukainya?" Ino sudah mengetahui kalau Sakura suka pada Sasuke, karena ia juga sahabat dekat Sakura.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa terus begini. Dia 'kan suka pada Karin, aku tidak mau membebani perasaanku lagi," katanya sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit biru.

"Sakura, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus bilang perasaanmu ke Sasuke," kata Ino mencoba bijak di hadapan Sakura. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merupakan sosok sahabat yang masih setia kawan.

"Entahlah. Akan kupikirkan saranmu. Terima kasih ya _Pig_," kata Sakura mencoba tersenyum. Hari ini perasaannya sedikit membaik oleh hiburan dari sahabat perempuannya ini.

"Tentu _forehead_," kata Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. "Laper nih. Anterin ke kantin yuk," rengeknya kemudian sambil menarik Sakura ke kantin.

"Ok," Sakura tersenyum cerah. Padahal dibalik senyumnya, ia sedang galau soal perkataan Karin beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah ia dan Sasuke tidak bersama.

'Biarlah...'

***Pilihan***

Sakura baru saja meletakkan sapu piketnya kedalam lemari di ujung tangga. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lega. Ternyata piket sendirian memang melelahkan.

Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum kecut. Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke menginap dirumahnya, ia lebih menjauhkan dirinya dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

Ia malu, ia malu jika mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Dimana ia menangis dan mengakui perasaannya secara tidak langsung. Ia malu sekali.

Sejak saat itu, setiap sang Uchiha berjarak kurang dari dua meter dari dirinya, sontak ia akan menjauh dan membuat dinding kasat mata. Menjauh sejauh dan sewajar yang ia bisa.

"Sakura."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, "Baiklah. Disini saja ya."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum gugup, "Bisa kau lepaskan Sasuke?" matanya berusaha awas terhadap sekelilingnya—walau ia tahu sekolah sudah sepi akan murid maupun guru.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku suka Sasuke-_kun_ dan aku juga tahu ia menyukaiku," kata Karin sambil menyampirkan rambut merahnya ke bahu. "Masalahnya itu di kamu."

Sakura menunjuk dirinya, "Aku? Aku bahkan tidak berbuat apapun." Ia tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya gadis berambut merah ini menuduhnya sedemikian beraninya.

Karin mendecih dan berkata, "Kau pikir siapa yang membuatnya tidak segera menyatakan cintanya padaku?" Ia mendekati Sakura dan memicingkan mata, "Jadi, segera jauhi dia. Aku bisa mengatasi segalanya kalau kau tidak ada."

Sakura merasa terhina akan kata-kata Karin. Apakah ia memang terlalu tidak penting?

"Tanpa kau suruh, aku sudah menjauhinya," Sakura tersenyum sinis dan melewati Karin dengan sekali langkah. Ia tidak mau lama-lama di tempat ini.

Karin mengerutkan bibir sebal dan menoleh pada Sakura yang terus berjalan maju.

"Pegang janjimu!"

Sakura diam saja.

Lagi-lagi ia terlalu cengeng, hingga air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Perasaannya tercampur aduk—sedih, kesal, marah, panas, rendah diri dan itu bercampur membentuk suatu tekad baru.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya.

'Aku tidak bisa lagi...'

***Pilihan***

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke. Tidak datang kerumahnya, tidak menyapanya, bahkan tidak mau memandang matanya. Sasuke awalnya biasa saja mulai tidak biasa. Ia merindukan wajah dan senyum Sakura. Walau mereka sekelas, Sakura yang duduk di depan Sasuke sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang.

Dan sudah 3 hari sakura tidak masuk, membuat _mood-_nya buruk.

"Pe-permisi Uchiha-_san_, bo-boleh kita bicara sebentar?" sebuah suara membawa Sasuke dari pikirannya. Ia menatap ke sebelah kanan, Hyuuga.

"Hn, bicaralah." Katanya bosan. Sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik bicara pada Hyuuga pemalu ini, tapi karena Hyuuga pacar si Naruto dan bukan fansnya, dia mau.

"I-ini soal Sakura-_chan_."

Sasuke langsung berpaling mendengar kata Sakura, "Kenapa dengan Sakura?"

"Be-beberapa hari yang lalu, a-aku melihat Ka-karin berbicara pada Sakura_-chan_," Hinata memberi jeda untuk Sasuke memahami maksudnya. "A-aku bercerita pada Uchiha-_san_ karena ini sepertinya berhubungan dengan kalian—"

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Sasuke merasakan ada yang tidak beres dan ini berhubungan dengan menjauhnya Sakura. Ia mulai merancang perkiraan-perkiraan di otaknya mengenai hilangnya gadis bermata hijau hutan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya, ta-tapi Karin berteriak di depan wajah Sakura." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku menganggap Sakura-_chan_ seperti saudaraku sendiri. maka itu aku tidak tega dengannya dan aku bercerita pada Uchiha_-san_."

Sasuke menggeram perlahan, orang yang disukainya, tidak. Ia jadi tidak yakin dengan perasaanya sendiri.

Ia menoleh datar pada Hinata yang masih diam di tempat. 'Baik juga gadis ini,' batin sang Uchiha.

"_Thanks_ Hinata," ucapnya tulus kemudian beranjak pergi menemui Karin. Hinata hanya cengo karena mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari seorang Uchiha.

Saat Sasuke melangkah menuju kelas, Naruto datang dan merangkul Sasuke erat. "Hoi _Teme_! Sendirian aja. Mana Sakura-_chan_?" katanya ceria.

Selain Sakura, Sasuke juga memiliki teman -yang menurutnya mengganggu dan berisik- setia. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak SD membuat mereka tampak akrab, walau yang membuat semua itu Naruto.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan jangan-ganggu-aku-sekarang-_Dobe_, tapi Naruto tidak mengindahkannya dan malah cengar-cengir dengan watadosnya.

"_Teme_, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Naruto mulai serius, tapi tetap dengan wajah cerianya.

"Hn, berisik," Sasuke tetap melangkah di koridor lantai 3 tersebut. Ia tidak mau berurusan dengan Naruto sekarang. Urusannya saat ini adalah Karin, ia akan mencari kejelasan berita Hinata. Naruto tidak akan memban—, eh tunggu dulu. Mungkin si _Dobe_ dapat membantunya. Kalau ia sendiri yang bertanya pada Karin, ia tidak mungkin mengakuinya. 'Uchiha memang cerdas,' pikirnya sambil menyeringai dalam hati.

"Heh, _Teme_ sudah mulai gila! Senyum-senyum sendiri," wajah Naruto mulai ketakutan. Dikiranya Sasuke sedang kerasukan di koridor ini.

"_Dobe_, kau harus membantuku," tegasnya sambil memandang Naruto datar. Semua rencana sudah tersusun rapi dalam otaknya.

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks:**

**Ken****:** Happy ending…XD

**Sasusakulove****:** Tentu…XD pasti ada saatnya kok..XD

**Me:** oke.. :D

**Puri Chery****, ****Lucy Uchino****, ****cherrysakusasu****, ****Lrynch Fruhling****, ****Aika Yuki-chan****, ****Neerval-Li**

Alohaaa~

Apa kabar semua? :D

Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena chapter pertama telah mendapat sambutan yang cukup baik dari semuanya. Aiiih~ Lope Yu all~! #cipok satu satu

Hahahahaa... terima kasih atas _concrit_ dan _review_ semuanya! Tanpa kalian, aku tidak akan sampai disini... :'D

Yuki-chan, maaf aku molornya lama banget... ToT

Banyak kejadian yang terjadi dan semuanya terasa berat... #dramaqueen

Aku harap kau memahaminya... T,T tenang saja, fic ini kubuat spesial untukmu... TwTb

Review lagi?

mikitochifuka


	3. Chapter 3

"Heh, _Teme_ sudah mulai gila! Senyum-senyum sendiri," wajah Naruto mulai ketakutan. Dikiranya Sasuke sedang kerasukan di koridor ini.

"_Dobe_, kau harus membantuku," tegasnya sambil memandang Naruto datar.

**Pilihan**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**(For Aika Yuki-chan)**

**Warning: Sasuke and Sakura OOC, gaje, typo, dll.**

**Have a nice read!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION!**

**.**

**.**

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Sudah beberapa hari aku tidak sekolah dan juga sudah seminggu aku tidak mau mendekati Sasuke lagi. Aku sudah membulatkan tekad, aku akan menjauhinya. Hari ini-pun aku tidak sekolah. Aku sedang di Suna untuk berlibur, kabur lebih tepatnya. Aku tidak mau melihat wajah Sasuke untuk sementara, jadi ketimbang stres di rumah sendirian *orang tua Sakura sering ke luar negeri* mending aku _refreshing_. Aku juga sudah ijin kepada kepala sekolah, yang kebetulan ayah Naruto.

Pagi ini aku memakai kaus berwarna merah muda dan celana jeans selutut. Tak lupa keranjang kecil berisi makan siang, karena hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan di kota ini. Kebetulan paman dan bibi tinggal di Suna, sehingga aku bisa menginap di rumah mereka. Mereka sangat baik kepadaku, dan juga anak mereka yang bernama Temari. Hari ini dia juga akan menemaniku untuk berjalan-jalan sekeliling Suna. Ia memakai kaus berwarna cokelat tua dengan jeans hitam selutut yang ketat, katanya dia mau mengajakku ke taman.

"Sakura, tumben kamu ke Suna di saat musim panas seperti ini?" tanya Temari saat kita mengayuh sepeda ke arah utara.

"Aku, sedang _refreshing_. Jenuh sekolah terus," kataku sambil terus menatap jalan. Aku tidak berani memandang matanya karena takut ketahuan bohong.

Temari tertawa geli. "Kau ini aneh."

"Aneh kenapa?" Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung sambil menengok sedikit kearah kiri. Sedikit sekali, solanya masih takut ketahuan.

"Suna di saat begini kan sedang panas-panas nya. Kok kamu mau kesini," katanya sambil tersenyum. Ia diam sambil mengulum senyum, aku mulai lega dan bersyukur dalam hati.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menghindari seseorang ya?"

Aku membelalakkan mata kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kata siapa? Omong kosong," tatapku seolah tidak percaya akan perkataannya. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apa jangan-jangan wajahku seperti orang yang menghindar dari masalah?

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Sakura terus memandang wajah Temari tidak percaya, dia jadi tidak fokus pada jalan di depannya. Temari tiba-tiba melotot kaget dan berteriak, "Awas Sakura!" Ia berusaha menarik tangan Sakura agar cepat tersadar dengan apa yang ada di depannya.

**BRAKK**

Belum sempat Sakura mengerti maksud Temari menarik tangannya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrak sepeda dan dirinya sehingga membuat tubuh Sakura terjatuh dan pantat nya mendarat mulus di tanah. "Aduuh, sakit," rintihnya ketika sikunya bergesek dengan tanah yang berkerikil tajam.

Ia menatap ke arah sepedanya yang sedikit terpental jauh dari dirinya dan di samping sepedanya ada seorang lelaki yang err... Cukup imut sehingga membuat Sakura terpesona sesaat karena wajahnya yang sepolos anak bayi. Lelaki itu juga mengaduh kesakitan manambah kesan manis di wajahnya yang putih.

Lelaki itu memandang Sakura membelalak, sehingga Sakura berfikir lelaki imut itu akan memarahi dirinya. Ia menutup mata tidak mau menatap lelaki tersebut yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Pria itu memegang sebelah tangan Sakura yang terluka. Bagus Sakura, sekarang ia akan membunuhmu karena telah menabraknya. Ia meringis takut dan mengeratkan tangannya tiba-tiba sebuah suara lembut terdengar, "Kau baik-baik saja? Lihat kau terluka."

Sakura membuka mata dan menatap wajah lelaki berambut merah itu, "A-aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku karena menabrakmu, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Maaf!" kata Sakura cepat sambil berdiri dan membungkuk-bungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf.

Lelaki berambut merah itu cengo dengan sikap Sakura yang kelewat semangat dan saking takutnya, sementara Temari yang hanya menononton kejadian itu sejak tadi hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"He-hei, tenang saja. Aku tidak marah kok, aku juga salah karena sibuk sendiri tanpa melihat ke depan." Lelaki itu berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang kotor karena debu. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanan nya ke arah Sakura, "Namaku Sasori, salam kenal."

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal juga," katanya sedikit gugup dan mengulurkan tangan menjabat Sasori.

"Ehem, sebaiknya kita segera ke taman sebelum tamannya akan berpindah karena kalian berjabat tangan terus dan saling memandang terus. Dan kau Sasori, apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" Temari menengahi mereka yang sedang terdiam memandang wajah di depan nya.

"Eh, baiklah Temari," kata Sasori salah tingkah. Ia melepaskan jabat tangannya dengan Sakura kemudian tersenyum kaku.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "Kalian saling mengenal?" Ia tidak menyangka kalau Temari punya kenalan seimut ini.

Temari dan Sasori tersenyum kaku. Temari menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, "Kita mantan teman sekelas, ayo jalan." Ia mengambil sepedanya dan membangkitkan sepeda Sakura dengan sigap.

Karena Sakura terluka, Sasori menawarkan diri untuk membonceng Sakura. Sakura menerimanya daripada ia harus mengayuh dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sebelumnya ia sudah menempelkan plester ke siku kanan nya yang terluka sehingga rasa sakit nya sedikit berkurang. "Kau, mantan teman Temari? Apa maksudnya?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya ketika mereka sampai di taman.

Sasori melangkah ke arah samping bangku dan menaruh sepeda Sakura di sana dan berkata, "Iya. Aku akan pindah sekolah setelah ini. Aku harus ke konoha mengikuti nenekku."

Temari memotong pembicaraan mereka ketika ia melihat _handphone_-nya dan berkata dengan cemas, "Maaf teman-teman, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku lupa kalau aku ada sedikit urusan siang ini. Sasori, bisakah kau menemani Sakura berjalan-jalan?"

Sasori tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja." Ia menepuk pundak Sakura memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

Sakura pun tersenyum menatap Temari yang mengayuh sepedanya cepat ia berteriak keras ke arah Temari, "Hati-hati di jalan! Awas kesandung!" dan pada saat itu pula Temari langsung tersandung dan jatuh dari sepedanya.

"Hu-uh! Terlambat, aku sudah jatuh!" kata Temari sebal dan mengayuh sepedanya kembali. Tak lama, ia menjauh, menjauh dan hilang tak terlihat lagi.

Sementara kedua orang yang beru saling mengenal ini terkikik geli melihat ulah Temari.

***Pilihan***

Naruto melangkah gugup menuju Karin yang sedang duduk di kantin. Keringat dingin mengucur pelan di pelipis kanan nya karena ketakutan. Kalian tahu kenapa?

_**Flashback.**_

"_Apa yang harus dibantu _Teme_?" Naruto berkata sambil memandang wajah teman di sampingnya._

"_Kau harus mengorek informasi tentang kegiatan Karin seminggu yang lalu," katanya sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya menelusuri jalan, seraya mencari gadis berambut merah yang ia maksud._

"_Untuk apa? Kau suka Karin ya?" katanya mulai tersenyum jahil. Tubuhnya ia miringkan ke arah Sasuke dan menatap Sasuke yang masih menelusuri koridor._

"_Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke mulai berhenti berjalan dan menatap tajam Naruto. Ia mulai kesal oleh ekspresi sahabatnya ini._

"_Ah, ba-baiklah. Tapi kau harus mentraktirku _ramen_ ya!" katanya kewalahan oleh _deathglare_ Sasuke, tapi masih nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kapalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Sasuke hanya kembali berjalan dan menjawab, "Hn."_

"_5 mangkuk ya _Teme_." Naruto berbinar ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke, karena jarang-jarang sahabatnya ini mau membayari maupun mentraktir _ramen_-nya_

"_Ya, mangkuknya saja kalau begitu." Sasuke berkata cuek._

_Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat matanya menyipit, "ah, _Teme_ ga asyik!" tapi segera ia tersenyum dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya. 'Ternyata _Teme_ bisa bercanda juga. Syukurlah, kukira dia itu kerasukan setan selama ini.'_

_**End of the Flashback.**_

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Karin, ia masih memikirkan cara agar bisa memperoleh informasi tentang Karin seminggu yang lalu. Kepalanya mendadak mucul bolham dan ia menjentikkan jari sambil tersenyum senang, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menyelonong duduk di samping Karin, membuat gadis itu terlonjak dan menatapnya sinis, "Mau apa kau?"

Naruto mulai menjalankan rencananya, "Hai Karin. Sendirian aja nih?" Ia memulai jurus-jurus-mengorek-ngorek-informasi.

Karin memutar bola matanya bosan, tetapi ia mendadak ingat kalau Naruto adalah sahabat baik Sasuke sehingga dia harus baik pada Naruto agar ia bisa mendapatkan info tentang Sasuke. "Ahahaha... Iya Naruto-_kun_, memangnya kenapa?"

'Naruto-_kun_?' Naruto begidik mendengar suara karin yang centil, tapi ia harus terus menjalankan misinya mengingat Karin yang biasanya suka marah jika didekati –kecuali Sasuke- mendadak jadi baik. "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Oh ya, kau minggu lalu tidak kelihatan sama sekali seharian. Sasuke mencemaskanmu sepertinya, dia bertanya padaku kemarin," katanya ngawur.

"Benarkah?!" Karin mendadak Berbinar-binar mengetahui Sasuke mencemaskannya. Ia merasakan dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihaknya saat ini, sehingga Sasuke rela mencari tahu tentangnya.

"Iya, memangnya kau seharian kemana saja dan melakukan apa saja?" Naruto memulai menyelidik. Diam-diam ia menyalakan perekam suara di aplikasi _handphone_-nya.

"Aku kemarin masuk kelas lalu ke toilet, lalu bertemu Sa—" kata-kata Karin terputus, ia hampir keceplosan mengucapkan Sakura. Kalau nanti Naruto tahu ia mengancam Sakura dan memberitahukan pada Sasuke, lelaki itu akan sangat marah padanya.

"Bertemu Sa- siapa?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Ia mendekatkan sedikit tubuhnya pada Karin agar perekam suaranya lebih jelas menangkap suara gadis berambut merah itu.

Karin memutar otaknya mencari alasan yang tepat, "Ber-bertemu Sasame! Haha... Iya kemarin aku bertemu dengannya sebelum masuk dan mengobrol, lalu bla, bla, bla..."

Mendengar ocehan Karin yang panjang lebar tersebut membuatnya bingung, masa sehari saja bisa melakukan kegiatan sebanyak itu?

'Wanita memang sulit di mengerti, apalagi yang satu ini,' kata Naruto sambil menggaruk tangannya bosan.

***Pilihan***

Sakura dan Sasori berbicang akrab seperti kawan lama. Sesekali Sakura tertawa geli mendengar cerita lucu Sasori. "Oh ya, katamu kau akan tinggal di Konoha. Dan kau akan sekolah di mana?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan sekolah di Konoha High school. Aku akan segera kesana lusa," jawab Sasosri sedikit lesu. Ia mulai merasa nyaman di dekat Sakura, dan baru saja mengenalnya. Tapi ia harus pergi setelah ini. Andai saja ia bertemu Sakura lebih cepat.

"Wah, berarti kau akan satu sekolah denganku! Aku juga bersekolah disana. Wah,dunia benar-benar sempit ya." Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan Sasori. Ia senang Sasori akan satu sekolah dengannya, dengan begitu ia akan mempunyai teman baru. 'Dan juga menjauhi Sasuke,' pikirnya sedih.

Sasori terkejut dengan penuturan Sakura, hatinya sangat senang. Ternyata dia bisa bertemu Sakura lagi setelah ini. "Wah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kita bisa terus bersama," katanya riang.

Sakura tersenyum sambil merona mendengar perkataan Sasori, "Iya. Kau benar."

Sasori terpana melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum sambil merona tersebut, 'Manis,' pikirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Sudah sore. Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Eh, benar juga. Aku ingin pulang saja." Sakura menatap awan di atasnya yang berubah warna menjadi jingga. 'Setelah ini aku harus menghadapi Sasuke dengan wajar,' tekadnya.

"Ayo, biar kuantar kau pulang." Sasori mengambil sepeda Sakura dan menaikinya.

"Baiklah." Rambutnya sedikit bergoyang karena angin saat ia berdiri kemudian beranjak menuju bocengan Sasori.

***Pilihan***

Sasuke mengendarai sepedanya dengan frustasi. Ia tidak mendapat informasi tentang Sakura dari Karin. Apa Hinata berbohong? Tidak mungkin gadis itu berbohong. 'Mungkin dia salah lihat.' Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan dirinya. Sejak seminggu yang ia pikirkan hanyalah satu nama. Sakura. Ia bingung, padahal yang disukainya Karin tetapi kenapa hanya nama Sakura yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya?

Sampai di depan rumahnya, Sasuke tidak langsung turun. Tetapi dia berhenti sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di stir dan memukul stang sepedanya. 'Apa yang terjadi denganku?' ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. beberapa menit setelah itu ia turun dari sepedanya dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke." Ibunya datang dengan memakai celemek masaknya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan. "Kau kenapa Sasuke? Berceritalah pada ibu," kata Mikoto lembut.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan pandangan lemah. "Sakura."

"Kenapa dengan Sakura? Apa dia sakit? Ibu tidak melihatnya kemari akhir-akhir ini." Ibunya makin cemas. Ia mendekati anak bungsunya dan berdiri di depan anaknya itu.

"Bukan, Sakura menjauhiku. Dia menghindar dan tidak masuk. Dia juga tidak menghubungiku sama sekali." Sasuke panjang sambil mengacak rambut _raven_ depannya. Sungguh, sekarang ia bukan seperti Sasuke yang biasanya.

Ibunya sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Ia mengerti perasaan sasuke saat ini ia bergerak mendekati Sasuke kemudian memeluknya perlahan. "Anakku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kau harus sabar Sasuke, mungkin Sakura-_chan_ ada sedikit masalah. Terkadang anak perempuan memiliki masalah pribadi, kau harus mengerti."

Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di bahu ibunya dan membalas pelukan ibunya itu, "Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?" Suara Sasuke sedikit menggeram karena kesal, tapi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Sakura-_chan_ juga pasti memiliki masalah pribadi. Misalnya percintaan, dan hal-hal perempuan lainnya." Ibunya tersenyum melihat anaknya manja karena seorang gadis. "Kamu juga, masa ditinggal Sakura-_chan_ sebentar sudah seperti orang patah hati saja, kau menyukai Sakura-_chan, _ya?" goda ibunya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak dalam hati. Ia menyukai Sakura? Yang dia suka kan Karin. Yang benar saja, walau Sakura menyukainya tapi ia lebih dulu menyukai Karin. "Mana mungkin." ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah ibunya.

"Ibu cuma menebak. Karena kau bersikap tidak kau yang tahu perasaanmu sendiri." Mikoto tersenyum geli dan menyentil dahi Sasuke. Perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, terima kasih bu." Sasuke berkata tulus dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Dasar anak muda." Mikoto terkikik geli sambil kembali ke dapur.

.

.

Selesai mandi Sasuke merebahkan dirinya ke kasurnya yang empuk. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan ibunya. "Aku? Suka Sakura?" ia bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menerawang ke arah jendela kamarnya yang berada di samping meja belajar warna biru. Saat matanya menatap ke arah meja belajar, matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dan gadis berambut merah muda.

Foto lama, sekitar saat mereka berumur 10 tahun. Foto dirinya sedang melipat kedua tangannya cuek, sementara gadis di sebelahnya tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka beruang. Bibirnya sedikit terangkat mengingat masa kecil mereka.

Mendadak ia jadi sangat merindukan Sakura. akhirnya dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju keluar. Ia ingin bertemu gadis itu. Tanpa sadar kakinya telah melangkahkan dirinya ke depan rumah Sakura. Rumah Sakura berjarak tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Di samping rumah Sakura ada sebuah taman, tempat mereka dulu sering bermain.

Matanya menatap rumah Sakura. Ia melihat wajah Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Tapi saat Sasuke tersenyum, tiba-tiba wajah itu lenyap. 'Huh, bayangan,' gerutunya dalam hati.

Ia melihat jalan yang dilaluinya, mucullah Sakura berlari kearah dirinya yang menggerutu di depan rumahnya sendiri karena Sakura terlalu lama, kemudian mereka berjalan bersama ke sekolah. 'Fatamorgana.' Sasuke mengucek sebelah matanya sambil berlalu.

Mustahil ia dapat bertemu Sakura dan DIRINYA SENDIRI di jalan. Kaki itu terus melangkah tanpa arah, sampai di depan sebuah minimarket. Saat wajahnya menoleh ke dalam _minimarket_ tersebut, ia menemukan sosok gadis yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"?"

***Pilihan***

"Sasori_-kun_, terimakasih atas tumpangannya ya. Haha, aku berat ya?" Sakura tertawa ketika melihat Sasori megap-megap. Ia merasa sungkan juga membuat teman barunya capai sampai seperti ini.

"Haah... Haah... Tidak juga, kurasa karena jalan menanjak tadi. Aku sampai kehabisan nafas. Huft..." Sasori menghela dan mengusap peluh di pelipisnya. "Aku duluan ya Sakura-_chan_, kurasa nenekku akan mencariku kalau aku pulang terlalu larut_. Jaa_!" Sasori berdiri tegak dan melangkah untuk keluar, tapi sebuah tangan menggapainya agar berhenti sejenak.

"Tunggu! Bawalah ini agar kau kembali segar. Anggap saja ucapan terima kasih dariku karena kau sudah mengantarku sampai rumah." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah botol minum berwarna merah muda berisi jus jeruk setelah sempat masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_chan_." Sasori mengelus rambut Sakura dan mengambil botol tersebut. "_Jaa_! Sampai jumpa di Konoha ya!" teriaknya sebelum berlari menjauh dari rumah bercat kuning tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum riang dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasori yang sudah tidak terlihat, "_Jaa_! Sampai jumpa Sasori-_kun_!" Ia memandang rambutnya yang sempat dielus Sasori tadi dan bergumam, "Andai dia seramah Sasori-_kun_." Kemudian menggeleng perlahan dan memantapkan hatinya. 'Tidak, aku harus melupakan perasaanku padanya. Dia memiliki Karin.'

***Pilihan***

"?"

"Sasuke-_kun_? sedang apa kau disini? Berbelanja?" Karin terkejut sekaligus senang dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah riang.

Sasuke menggeleng datar.

"Mau jalan denganku Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya Karin mencoba mendapat lebih banyak waktu dengan orang yang disukainya itu. Dikerahkannya senyum manis andalannnya.

Si bungus Uchiha itu diam saja, tapi ia mengisyaratkan mata menyetujui.

'Asyiiik! Jalan dengan Sasuke-_kun_!' _inner _ Karin menjerit dalam hati. "Ayo!" katanya riang sambil menarik tangan kanan Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak melawan dan mengikuti Karin.

Mereka menuju ke arah taman yang tidak jauh dari mini market tersebut dan duduk di sebuah bangku. Karin begitu bersemangat dan genit ketika bersama Sasuke, ia berani seperti itu karena mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi siang soal Sasuke menanyakan dirinya. Ia merasa percaya diri dekat dengan Sasuke, merasa Sasuke menyukai dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke, dia senang bersama Karin yang disukainya. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya tidak merasa nyaman. Ia hanya merasa nyaman ketika bersama Sakura, dan bersama Karin ia hanya merasakan kekosongan. Tidak seperti dulu saat ia menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai Karin, hatinya merasa senang dan sedikit berdebar.

Kemana perasaanmu itu Sasuke?

Merasa dari tadi hanya diam Karin membuka topik pembicaraan, "Sasuke-_kun_ sering berjalan-jalan di sini?" Ia memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, seolah Sasuke akan pergi jika tidak dipeluk lengannya.

Sasuke hanya melepaskan pelukan Karin dan menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Jarang."

"Kau biasa dengan siapa kalau berjalan-jalan?" karin menyelidik. Ia sudah menduga satu nama di pikirannya saat ini.

"Sakura," Sasuke menjawab pelan. Si bungsu Uchiha itu kembali teringat pada sahabat kecilnya.

Karin langsung sebal mendengar kata Sakura, 'Cih, selalu dia!' Tapi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke. "Sakura sepertinya menjauhimu ya Sasuke_-kun_,"

"Kau tahu dari mana?" Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Karin tajam. Ia ingat percakapannya dengan Naruto, kalau sahabat kuningnya tidak mendapat petunjuk yang ia butuhkan.

"Ya, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Mulai sekarang kau bersamaku saja Sasuke-_kun_, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Biarkan saja Sakura pergi, karena aku yang akan menggantikannya!" Karin berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Sasuke hanya diam, tidak membalas perkataan Karin. "Kuantar kau pulang," ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi, mendahului gadis bermata _ruby _di belakangnya.

Tidak mendapatkan penolakan dari Sasuke, Karin memantapkan diri untuk pendekatan dengan Sasuke selama Sakura tidak ada. Ia tersenyum girang dan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh.

***Pilihan***

Dua hari sejak kejadian Sasuke dan Karin bertemu, Karin semakin gencar mendekati Sasuke. Karin selalu merangkul mesra tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak menolak. Dia cuek saja ketika Karin dekat-dekat dengannya dan tidak menolak diajak jalan-jalan. Sekalian pendekatan saja, pikir Sasuke. Kejadian itu membuat gempar seluruh murid perempuan di sekolah.

"Apa? Sasuke dekat dengan Karin?!" Ino berteriak gaje ketika mendengar cerita Naruto dan Hinata.

"Iya, aku juga bingung dengan kejadian ini." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"A-aku juga." Hinata menanggapi perkataan pacarnya itu. "Pa-padahal sebelum Sakura_-chan_ tidak masuk, me-mereka tidak sedekat itu. Sejak Sakura-_chan_ berbicara dengan Karin, ia jadi tidak masuk," ucap Hinata murung.

Ino mengernyitkan alis bingung, "Maksudmu Hinata?"

Naruto juga kaget mendengar cerita Hinata dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Hinata. "Kau tahu sesuatu Hinata-_chan_?"

Hinata yang sedikit kaget karena wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya dan wajahnya memerah. "I-iya, jadi begini..."

***Pilihan***

Sakura telah kembali ke Konoha hari ini. Sebenarnya ia masih belum siap ke sekolah, apalagi nanti ia harus menghadapi Sasuke. Ia belum siap sepenuhnya. Tapi kerena ia sudah banyak libur dan tidak mungkin ia harus libur terus, ia harus masuk. ia melangkah pelan menuju kelasnya tapi ia belum siap. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sampai bel berbunyi.

Sasuke yang baru keluar dari toilet menangkap sosok perempuan berambut pink. Tidak. Ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata, gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke mendadak merasakan jantungnya berdebar dan wajahnya berubah menjadi cerah melihat gadis itu telah kembali. Ia mengejar Sakura dan menangkap tangan mungil milik gadis itu, "Sakura."

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

"Sakura."

**DEG**

Suara itu. Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Kumohon, aku belum siap bertemu dengannya!

"Sakura." Suara itu memanggilku lagi, terpaksa aku menoleh dan mencoba tersenyum. Tapi yang muncul adalah sebuah ringisan. "Eh, uhm... Hai sasuke," sapaku sewajar mungkin. Tapi aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang sedikit kebingungan mendengar sapaanku. Ck, sepertinya percuma membohongi Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Hah? Pelukannya? Tidaak! Bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia memelukku, kalau begini rencanaku bisa gagal. Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukannya, tapi terlalu kuat. Ia menaruh kepalanya di pundakku dan memeluk pinggangku, aku mencoba bersuara di keadaan seperti ini, "Sa-sasuke?"

"Kau menghilang." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Huft, untung saja di sini tidak ada orang. Aku terkejut dengan perkataanya, hei ucapannya seolah ia merindukanku! Karena aku tidak kuat lagi, aku melingkarkan tanganku ke punggungnya dan membalas pelukannya. Dia terlalu sulit untuk ditolak.

"Ti-tidak juga," kataku pelan. Ya ampun, berhari-hari aku memantapkan diri untuk menjauhinya sekarang aku kembali terperangkap pesonanya. Aku mengelus rambutnya perlahan agar dia merasa tenang, dan ia mengangkat wajahnya memandangku.

Oh. My. God.

Tolong siapkan sesuatu untuk jantungku yang berdetak cepat ini! Matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Catat! Sasuke tersenyum untukku kali ini! Baru kali ini aku melihat senyumnya yang sungguh, menawan. Aku benar-benar menggagalkan rencanaku kali ini. Tolong aku Tuhan!

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat seperti Sakura akan pergi kalau ia tidak dipeluk erat seperti itu. Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di bahu Sakura dan menghirup wangi Sakura. Wangi yang ia rindukan. Sakura yang awalanya menolak pun akhirnya balas memeluk dan mengelus rambut _raven_ Sasuke.

Merasakan pelukannya dibalas, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis memandang wajah Sakura yang merona merah. Ia dapat mendengar jantung gadis itu berdetak sangat cepat. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah wajah Sakura yang semakin memerah itu. 'Manis,' batinnya. Kali ini ia sadar akan perasaanya terhadap Sakura. Saat ia diacuhkan Sakura, saat gadis itu menghilang tiba-tiba, mengingat senyum ceria milik Sakura, dan melihat wajah itu merona merah.

Ia menyukai gadis itu.

Bahkan saat bersama Karin dia tidak merasakan perasaan berdebar dan hangat dari hatinya, seperti ketika ia bersama Sakura saat ini. Ini terasa sangat benar. Sang Uchiha jatuh ke dalam lingkaran perasaan milik Haruno manis ini. Ia semakin mendekati wajah cantik Sakura, sedikit lagi akan menghilangkan jarak diantar mereka.

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke!"

Jika saja tidak ada dua orang yang menyebutkan nama mereka secara bersamaan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya kedua suara itu bersamaan lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di dekat Sakura langsung memeluk pinggang dan mencium pipi gadis itu. Sakura yang masih panik mencari alasan yang harus digunakannya langsung terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, sehingga dia hanya membeku di tempat dengan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura memegang pipi kirinya yang mendapat kecupan itu.

-TBC-

Wahahahaha... I'm back! *dilempar centong nasi karena mengganggu di saat-saat mendebarkan* hehehee... maaf ya, ceritanya harus dipotong, karena udah cukup panjang ngetiknya! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Saya rasa cukup OOC, ya? :/

Banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang masih bersedia mampir dan membaca cerita ini. Pada teman-temanku, yang memberikan ide-ide secara tidak langsung.

Jujur, _chapter_ 1-3 ini dibuat satu setengah tahun yang lalu (dengan _scan_ seadanya). Maaf kalau banyak _typo_ dan ke gajean lainnya. Cerita ini dibuat saat saya masih dibilang 'labil' mengenai masalah _romance_ (sekarang pun saya merasa masih cukup labil dengan _romance_)

**Aika Yuki-chan**, maaf membuatmu banyak kecewa. Tapi aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkau karya yang terbaik. Terima kasih masih tetap setia hadir membaca dan me-review.

**Special thanks to:**

**Always sasusaku: **terima kasih review-nya... saya rasa akan lebih dari 5 chapter.. :D

**Anka-Chan:** sudah? Review lagi ya? :D

**Sslove'yumiki:** terima kasih banyak :D silahkan dinantikan di chapter mendatang.. :D

**RizqiaKirana: **maafkan saya ya, sekarang tidak gantung lagi, kan?

**Neerval-Li: **Saya pun turut berharap seperti itu... :D terima kasih review nya.. :D

**Miyank: **Sudah saya penuhi permintaan anda.. :D terima kasih ya ide nya?

Dan untuk para pembaca, saya juga tetap terus berusaha membuat sebuah karya indah, matang dan menawan hati tiap anda semua. Jadi nantikan terus ya!

Review!

Mikitochifuka A.K.A Mikakikukeko


	4. Chapter 4

**Pilihan**

**.**

**(Birthday fic for Aika Yuki-chan)**

**Bagaimana perasaan Sakura ketika ia menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Apalagi sahabatnya menyukai orang lain. Apakah yang akan dipilihnya? Persahabatannya atau cinta yang belum pasti?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**But this story is mine.**

**Have a nice read!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**ACTION!**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya kedua suara itu bersamaan lagi.

Sasuke yang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di dekat Sakura langsung memeluk pinggang dan mencium pipi gadis itu. Sakura yang masih panik mencari alasan yang harus digunakannya langsung terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke, sehingga dia hanya membeku di tempat dengan wajahnya yang sudah berwarna merah.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura memegang pipi kirinya yang mendapat kecupan itu.

.

.

_**Sakura P.O.V**_

Tuhan, rasanya aku mau pingsan sekarang! Bagaimana tidak pingsan, Sasuke menciumku! MENCIUM! Aku saja tidak berani memimpikan hal ini terjadi! Apalagi dua orang itu melihat kejadian ini, aku harus menjelaskan apa pada mereka?! Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan seolah meminta penjelasan atas ini semua.

Aku menoleh takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. Sial, dia malah tetap _stay cool_ sementara aku kelabakan begini. Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Sasuke? Kau membuatku bingung dan bimbang!

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura?!" teriakan itu memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Karin." Aku malah menjawab terbata-bata. Aduuuh, aku harus bilang apa lagi?

"..." Sasori hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku dan Sasuke yang masih tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berekspresi.

Ia menarik tanganku dan menatapku uhm, sedih? Entahlah, kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu Sasori? Ia menatap Sasuke tajam dan mendesis, "Kau siapa?"

Sasuke memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku sementara tangan kanannya memegang tangan kiriku. "Kau sendiri siapa?"

Eh, eh? Kenapa aku merasa mereka menarik-narik diriku sih? Sasuke menarik tanganku yang kiri, sementara Sasori menarik tanganku yang kanan. Apa mau kalian sebenarnya? "Aduh, tolong lepaskan tangan kalian. Sakit..." Aku mencoba menengahi mereka, tapi tidak ada yang melepaskan tanganku.

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Tangan Sakura menjadi bahan tarik-tarikan kedua lelaki itu. Sementara Sakura mencoba melepaskan tangannya, kedua laki-laki itu saling melemparkan _deathglare_. Dan keduanya tidak sadar kalau Sakura sudah mulai kesal.

'Cih, siapa dia?' Sasuke menatap Sasori tajam.

'Beraninya di mencium Sakura!' Sasori balik menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Tidak terima ia harus melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Kaliaaan! Lepaskan tanganku!" Sakura berteriak emosi. Keduanya berjengit kaget, karena baru kali ini Sakura berteriak marah. Khususnya Sasuke. Mereka berdua akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura namun tetap saling adu _deathglare_.

Karin mendekati Sakura, "Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke-_kun_ di sini?!"

Sakura yang sudah kembali normal—sudah tidak emosi lagi—menatap Sasuke minta bantuan. Sasuke menyeringai sekilas dan berkata dengan datarnya, "Aku menciumnya. Kau lihat, kan?"

Karin menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sasuke-_kun_?!" Ia merasa kecewa dengan ulah Sasuke kali ini.

Saat Sasuke akan membuka suara, Sasori memotong pembicaraan mereka. "Ayo Sakura, kita pergi."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, "E-eh? Baiklah kalau begitu Sasori-_kun._" Ia menurut saja, ketimbang kena sembur gadis merah yang menatapnya penuh amarah.

'Sasori-_kun_?' Sasuke membatin sambil menatap Sasori dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ya, ya! Sudah sana pergi!" Karin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir kucing. Tidak sopan dan tanpa _atitude_.

Sasori menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi menjauh. Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan rahangnya mengeras seketika. Matanya memandang dua orang itu kesal. Ia marah sekarang. Marah karena Sasori mengganggu, marah karena Sakura pergi ditarik si rambut merah itu, dan marah karena Sakura memanggil Sasori dengan embel-embel 'kun'.

_What_? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini Sasuke?

'Sakura.' Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dalam dirinya dan para pembaca saat ini. Baru kali ini Sasuke Uchiha, merasa terkalahkan oleh laki-laki lain dalam urusan perempuan. Padahal ia selalu jadi incaran nomor satu para perempun. Sementara saat ini? ia malah kalah telak oleh anak yang tidak dikenal berambut merah yang bernama Sasori.

Mau balas dendam?

'Tentu.' Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Sementara Karin menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan langsung memeluk lengan Sasuke manja.

Beruntunglah kau saat ini Karin, Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan melakukan hal itu kepadamu." Sasori mengajak bicara Sakura saat istirahat berlangsung.

"Aku juga tidak." Wajah Sakura merona tipis sambil memakan _bento_-nya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin dan makan bersama.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Sasori hati-hati.

**BLUSH**

"Bu-bukan. Di-dia sahabatku," Sakura memakan _bento_-nya cepat untuk menutupi rasa malu dan rona yang sudah menjalar di pipinya.

"Padahal kurasa kalian cukup cocok." Tiba-tiba Ino sudah diantara mereka berdua dan duduk di samping Sakura. "Hoi, kau kemana saja _forehead_?"

"Ino! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Sakura memberhentikan makannya dan menatap Ino kesal. "Oh ya, Sasori-_kun_. Perkenalkan, ini Ino. Dia teman sekelasku."

Sasori yang awalnya sedikit kaget melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul kemudian tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Akasuna Sasori. Salam kenal."

Ino menjabat tangan Sasori dengan rona merah tipis, "Aku Ino Yamanaka. Salam kenal juga Sasori-_kun_."

Sakura menatap Sasori dan Ino yang bersalaman itu. Ia terkikik pelan ketika melihat Ino, merona tipis sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sementara Sasori menatap Ino dengan senyum manisnya. 'Sepertinya mereka akan jadi pasangan yang serasi, fufufu...' pikir Sakura geli sekaligus senang.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim sepulang sekolah nanti? Sekalian aku mau mengenal lingkungan Konoha," usul Sasori setelah selesai berkenalan dengan Ino.

"Waaaah! Aku mau! Iya 'kan Sakura?" sahut Ino bersemangat.

"Aku juga mau!" Sakura bersemangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal ke udara.

Sepertinya saat ini Sakura sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Terbukti saat selesai istirahat ia kembali bersemangat bahkan sudah bercanda-canda dengan Ino, Hinata, dan Sasori. Mereka terkadang terkikik-kikik kecil saat Sasori menyampaikan suatu kata yang lucu.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melihat mereka—terutama Sasori dan Sakura—yang sedang terlihat senang dengan pandangan tajamnya. Wajah Sasuke masih datar, seolah tidak melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan saat Sasori dapat membuat Sakura tertawa seceria itu, bahkan Sasori mengelus-elus kepala Sakura.

'Cih, padahal dia hanya anak baru,' batin Sasuke dengan hati yang panas.

"Sasuke-_kun_, sepulang sekolah nanti aku ikut kerumahmu ya," kata Karin disebelah Sasuke dengan manja.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan." Sasuke menjawab singkat tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura yang sedang tertawa ceria.

"Urusan? Pasti tentang Sakura lagi, kan? Kau itu, kenapa selalu memperdulikan Sakura terus. Padahal ada aku disini Sasuke-_kun_!" protes Karin sambil memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Hn," pada saat ia berkata seperti itu, matanya dan Sakura bertemu. Seketika itu, wajah Sasuke melunak—tidak sedatar sebelumnya—namun Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam sejenak. 'Kenapa kau menghindar, Sakura?' Mata Sasuke berubah, kemudian ia pergi menjauh dengan Karin yang menatapnya bingung.

'Pasti dia lagi masalahnya!' Karin bergetar oleh amarah.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah sesuai janji, Sasori, Sakura, dan Ino pergi bersama. Hinata sebenarnya sudah diajak, tapi ia ada janji dengan Naruto. Gadis itu menolak ajakan mereka dengan halus disertai semburat pink dipipinya. Membuatnya semakin manis dan imut.

"Kau tadi lihat wajah Hinata saat ditarik Naruto? Hihihi... manis sekali ya mereka." Ino berjalan di samping kiri Sakura.

"Hihihi... Kau benar Ino! Lucu sekali Hinata-chan, ia sebegitu malunya saat digandeng keluar kelas. Aku jadi iri..." canda Sakura.

"Wah, Sakura mau seperti mereka? Kalau begitu sini." Sasori yang berada di sebelah kanan Sakura menggandeng tangan Sakura dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ah, Sasori-_kun!_" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hahahaha... Sakura seperti adik yang digandeng kakak laki-lakinya! Manis sekaliii..." Ino menimpali sambil mengedip jahil kearah Sasori.

"Ino! Kau bahkan juga ikut-ikut!" Sakura makin menggembungkan pipinya dan mulai mencak-mencak.

"Bagus, kan. Kita adik dan kakak yang akur, hahaha..." Sasori tertawa senang sambil terus menggandeng Sakura.

Disaat seperti itu, mobil Sasuke lewat di samping mereka dan melihat tangan Sakura yang digandeng Sasori. Ia merasa kesal dan marah, apalagi saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang merona. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan memanggil Sakura.

"Sakura!"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis bermata _emerald_ itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat asal suara. Kedua temannya juga ikut menoleh. Mata Sakura membelalak dan ia langsung menarik kedua temannya untuk segera menjauh dari sana secepatnya.

'Gawaaat! Sasuke memanggilkuu!' _inner_-nya berteriak cemas.

"Kenapa kita harus lari?" Ino membiarkan dirinya diseret Sakura—tapi ia tetap saja kebingungan.

"Pokoknya harus!" Sakura menyeret kedua temannya dengan paksa.

Sasuke yang melihat itu, mengejar Sakura dengan cepat dan menarik tangan kanan gadis itu. Hal itu membuat sang gadis berhenti dan meringis sesaat. Dalam hati Sakura memohon agar Sasuke melupakan kejadian pagi hari tadi.

'Siapapun, tolong aku! Aku tidak sanggup memandangnya sekaraaang!' Sakura menutup kedua matanya sambil memohon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menariknya pergi. Tapi tangan Sasori mencegahnya.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" ucap Sasori tegas.

"Tidak akan." Sasuke menatap Sasori dingin. Mencoba menusuk tatapan mata cokelat di hadapannya.

"Ia bersamaku." Seakan tak berpengaruh akan tatapan tajam lelaki di hadapannya ia terus membala tatapan Sasuke.

"He-hei kalian!" Ino berusaha melerai mereka berdua yang sedang beradu _deathglare_. Wajahnya sedikit panik melihat perang kasat mata keduanya.

'Aduh, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut dengan Sasuke! Jika tidak mereka berdua bisa berkelahi,' batin Sakura ngeri kemudian menatap Sasori. "Sasori-_kun_, kau pergilah bersama Ino. Aku akan ikut dia dulu."

Sasuke mendengus puas sambil memandang remeh Sasori. 'Huh, Uchiha tidak pernah kalah,' batinnya dengan angkuh.

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah Sasori-kun. Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Sasuke." Sakura mengelus lengan Sasori dengan sebelah tangannya dan medorongnya pelan, "Sudah, sana pergi. Ino, ajak dia ya!"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab dan Sasori mencegah, Sakura sudah ditarik Sasuke menjauh dan pergi dengan mobil milik Sasuke. Mereka berduia menghela napas, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa Sakura.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura hanya diam dan meremas roknya pelan. Ia belum siap bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Rencana untuk menjauhi Sasuke sudah gagal total dan hilang entah ke mana. Keduanya terlarut dalam keheningan, sampai Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan rambut merah itu?" Sasuke berkata sambil memegang stir kemudi.

"Dia temanku di Suna waktu liburan, dan ia baru pindah kemari beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya Sasori," jawab sakura gugup.

"Aku tidak tanya namanya." Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan nada sedikit cemburu, namun tidak dirasakan Sakura.

"Aku hanya memberitahu kok." Sakura semakin meremas roknya erat.

"Kau takut padaku sekarang?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura meremas roknya sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak takut." Ia melepaskan remasannya dan menatap Sasuke diam-diam dari sudut matanya. Juur, kegugupan melanda hatinya sekarang.

"..."

"Sas ..."

Sasuke melirik singkat. "Hn?"

Sakura menatap jalan takut-takut dan bertanya, "Ini di mana?" Segera ia membuka _power window_ mobil Sasuke dan sedikit melongok mencari nama jalan. "Kau ..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya mencuri-curi pandang Sakura yang terus melongok ke arah jalan.

"... jangan bawa aku kabur, ya? Aku belum makan," lanjut Sakura polos sekembalinya ia menutup jendela mobil sahabatnya. Ia raba perutnya yang sedikit berbunyi karena sedari tadi belum di isi.

"..." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa ia ingin tertawa geli melihat ulah konyol gadis itu. Laparkah ia?

.

.

.

"_Arigatou_."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat lalu beralih duduk di sebelah sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda. Tangannya memegang sekotak _takoyaki_ dan botol mineral.

Sakura segera menyerbu susu kotak yang diberikan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu kemudian menatap sekeliling. Heran sekaligus bingung.

Di mana ia sekarang?

"Lapar Sasuke," rengek gadis bermata _emerald_ itu sambil terus menatap _takoyaki_ hangat yang masih dipegang sahabatnya. Peduli amat mereka di mana, yang penting perutnya harus diisi dulu.

Lelaki itu langsung membuka kotak penutupnya dan menyorongkan sebuah tusukan pada Sakura. Dengan penuh semangat gadis itu menerimanya. Harum _takoyaki_ membuat ruang di perutnya makin bergejolak.

"Selamat makan!" Sebutir _takoyaki_ masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya, tidak perduli itu panas atau tidak. Toh, lidahnya cukuplah kebal. "Tidak mau makan, Sasuke?" ia bertanya setelah melahap tiga butir bola lezat tadi.

"Tusuknya kau bawa," jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menatap tusuk yang sedari tadi digigit gadis berambut merah muda di hadapannya.

Bohong. Yang ditatapnya bukan tusukan itu, tapi bibir merah muda Sakura.

"Oh," komentar gadis itu singkat. Ia segera mengambil sebutir _takoyaki_ lagi dan melahapnya cepat. "Benthar akhu mau—"

Terlambat. Belum sempat gadis itu berkata apapun ia dikejutkan oleh suatu benda lembut nan hangat yang memasuki sudut mulutnya secara perlahan.

Ah, rupanya jempol tangan sahabatnya yang menekan masuk _takoyaki_ besar agar masuk ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sakura segera mencecap makanan bundar itu. Lidahnya menyeruak hendak merebut semua lapisan makanan tersebut agar dapat segera ia kunyah dan telan. Namun ia malah salah menyerang jempol tangan Sasuke yang masih mendorong makanannya ke dalam.

Gadis itu secepat kilat mundur. Ia telan bulat-bulat bola makanannya masuk ke dalam kerongkongan dan berdiri membelakangi Sasuke.

"Ku-kurasa kita harus pulang."

Lelaki itu diam saja. Matanya menelusuri rerumputan ilalang di depannya dan berenti pada punggung kecil Sakura yang membelakanginya. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu mengusap diam-diam wajahnya dengan lengan tangannya dan berbalik dengan senyuman cerah, "Aku ada pe-er."

Ia tidak akan bilang, kalau ia baru saja mengusap air matanya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke mengerti. Ia menutup kotak _takoyaki_ di sampingnya dan bergegas bangkit dari tempat berangin lembut ini.

Lelaki ini merasakan ada hal yang tak beres pada sahabatnya. Sasori-kah?

Di padang ilalang ini, keduanya menyimpan perasaan dan pertanyaannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bingkai jendela kamarnya. Matanya menatap bulan sabit yang bersinar terang seorang diri dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang bagaikan berlian kecil.

Angin berhembus, menghantarkan sepi dan sunyi yang ada. Rumahnya kembali sepi, entah ke mana orang tuanya.

Beberapa rasi bintang seolah terbentang di atas sehelai karpet kelam malam. Sakura menatapnya dalam.

"..."

Lidah gadis itu kelu untuk berkomentar apapun. Pikirannya penuh oleh Sasuke, Sasori, Karin dan kedua orang tuanya

Akankah ada waktu, akankah ada sela, akankah ada kesempatan, untuk mengaku?

-TBC-

_Let's see..._

INI ANEH SEKALIIIII!

Harap maklumi ya ... T_T

Cerita ini ditulis ketika aku masih lagi abal-abalnya dalam membuat cerita... T_T

Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang bersedia review... _Arigatou gozaimasu!_

Belum bisa saya balas satu-satu karena lagi ol di warnet dan saya mau berangkat les komputer... Kesibukan melanda diri saya sekarang... ToT

Tapi, nanti pasti akan saya balas semuanya. :D

Jadi, berikan kesan pesan kalian di kotak review!

Mikakikukeko


End file.
